El lado bueno de las cosas
by Harumaki03
Summary: Fue un pequeño accidente durante sus vacaciones esquiando en los Alpes, pero oh cielos, Yukihira siempre tenía que ver "el lado positivo de las cosas".


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"El lado bueno de las cosas"**

 **Summary:** Fue un pequeño accidente durante sus vacaciones esquiando en los Alpes, pero oh cielos, Yukihira siempre tenía que ver "el lado positivo de las cosas".

 **Nota:** Basado en un _"writing prompt"_ que tengo salvado desde mediados ( _?_ ) del pasado año. Ups.

 **-/-/-**

Ella se había negado. No porque no supiera esquiar, era por la falta de práctica. Reconocía que tenía mucho tiempo sin practicar el deporte y que tenía que calentar pero…

— _¿Acaso la todopoderosa Nakiri Erina tiene miedo de un poco de nieve?_ —habían sido las palabras provocadoras, seguidas de ese tono petulante, lo que había provocado que dejara sus precauciones a un lado y se volviese toda irracional.

Sí, Yukihira Sōma tenía ese efecto negativo en ella.

Él se había pasado **toda-la-maldita-mañana** pavoneándose delante de ella en su _snowboard_ , presumiendo de su destreza en la nieve mientras ella trataba de recuperar el ritmo olvidado con sus _skies_.

Ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso tener que estar con los principiantes pero aquello había rebozado la copa.

Así que cuando el pelirrojo dijo aquellas palabras, seguidas de _"¿una competencia para ver quién llega primero a la bandera?",_ simplemente no se pudo negar.

Y sí, impulsada por la ganas de cerrarle la boca, la emoción y la adrenalina de la carrera, se deslizó sobre la nieve como la experta que sabía era que solo había necesitado calentamiento previo.

Había vuelto la cabeza un instante para ver si él idiota podía seguirle el ritmo, había sonreído con autosuficiencia al no ver rastro del pelirrojo y al regresar la vista al frente, sucedió.

Un pequeño tirando de un trineo apareció de la nada y Erina de alarmó, sabiendo que con la velocidad que llevaba era imposible cambiar su curso de forma drástica o frenar sin llevarse al pequeño, así que optó por lanzarse a la izquierda en derrape. Uno de los skies se hundió en la nieve y Erina salió disparada, rodando unos cuantos metros.

Podía escuchar la voz de Sōma llamándola, alarmado, pero sentía que la cabeza le vibraba, también había un zumbido en sus oídos y no podía escuchar lo que decía con claridad.

Y luego, no supo más.

 **-/-/-**

Y eso le llevaba hasta donde estaban ahora, ambos sentados en la sala frente a la chimenea de la habitación que habían reservado en el complejo.

Sōma se había encargado de llevarla devuelta al complejo y los paramédicos habían procedido a examinarla.

Una pequeña contusión en la frente y un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo. Nada del todo grave, afortunadamente.

—Esto es perfecto —gruñó Erina con ironía, cruzada de brazos—. No puedo esquiar, no puedo salir, recuerdame, ¿cuál era el punto de estas vacaciones? —y le miró con sus ojos amatistas cargados de enojo.

—Olvidarte del trabajo unos días —contestó Sōma, encogiéndose de hombros, poniéndose de pie—. Al menos no tendrás que usar un yeso —se inclinó para examinar el tobillo de Erina colocado en el reposa pies —y tu cuello no se rompió.

—Esta no era mi idea de olvidarme del trabajo —bufó.

—Lo sé —Sōma se puso de pie y se inclinó para examinar la pequeña contusión en su frente —casi parece que te saldrá un tercer ojo —se burló y por ello se ganó un golpe en el estómago por parte de ella.

—Idiota —no servía de nada decir que había sido culpa suya por provocarla y hacerla competir, de todos modos, había sido su descuido por mirar a otro lado en la pista.

—Mírale el lado positivo, esto no sería una aventura si casi no mueres —y Erina pudo atisbar como la comisura de sus labios se estiraban un poco hacia la derecha.

—Si está es tu forma de consolarme porque estaré encerrada aquí por los próximos días, no estas haciendo un buen trabajo vendiéndome la idea, porque no me hace sentir mejor —sintió como el pasaba la mano por su cabeza suavemente y ella suspiro.

—No estarás sola, me quedaré contigo —depositó un beso en una de sus sienes —y aceptaré ver contigo cualquier película rosa en Netflix de esas que todos sabemos te encantan pero te empeñas en negar —se burló.

Y Erina no pudo más que balbucear que no era así, mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

—Haré algo de chocolate caliente, ya regreso —dejándole el control remoto de la enorme Smart TV en mano y luego de depositar un casto beso en una de sus sienes, Sōma dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, dejándola muda en su sitio.

Quizá, pensó, acariciando de forma distraída allí donde él la había besado minutos atrás, solo quizá esa pequeña falla de sus vacaciones no fuera _tan_ mala después de todo.

 **—Fin—**

Si les digo que tengo esto escrito desde el principios de año, ¿me creerían? Solo me faltaba el título y concluir con el último párrafo y listo.

Mirando entre los borradores que tengo, tropecé con este viendo que estaba casi concluido y solo di los toques finales.

Como dije en la nota al principio, el escrito está basado en un _writing prompt_ que tengo desde el año pasado, las líneas del mismo son " _ **No es una aventura si casi no mueres**_ " y " _ **no estas haciendo un buen trabajo vendiéndome la idea**_ ". Sin mucho más que añadir, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **18 Junio, 2018.**_


End file.
